coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9844 (9th August 2019)
Plot Gary explains that Derek is interested in buying the land, rebuilding the factory and leasing it out to Nick and the staff, provided that Gary is put in charge of the construction work. Alina explains to Seb that she and the other girls are in a Salvation Army safe house and it would be too complicated for her to stay at No.11 but she will keep in touch awaiting the trial to begin. Emma tells Maria that her dad knew something was wrong but has been hiding his condition from her for weeks. Nick tries to persuade Sarah to agree to Gary’s offer but she thinks it all sounds dodgy and they row. Steve finds out from James about Tommy Orpington's condition and that Evelyn knew before he placed his bet with her. He breaks the news to Tyrone that his grandmother is running an illegal gambling ring. Jo Lafoe tells Carla about her new internet sales business and asks her to run it. Johnny overhears the conversation. They agree to talk it over next week. Abi sees a saddened Seb saying his goodbyes to Alina. Nick informs Gary that there’s no deal but he circumvents him and informs Izzy of the opportunity. Carla advises Sarah to think carefully again while Izzy breaks the news to her colleagues that Sarah has vetoed the deal. They decide to call a shareholders’ meeting. Evelyn refuses to refund Steve’s money. Johnny expresses his concerns to Peter that Carla could be taking too much on if she takes up Jo’s offer. The factory staff discuss overturning Sarah’s decision. Emma speaks to her mother who is divorced from her father and lives in Australia but she refuses to return home for her. Seb accepts Abi’s offer to take him for a drink. Nick finds out that Derek wants an answer within half an hour and they all vote against Sarah. Gary is with Derek when Nick calls him with the answer. Nick and Sarah make their peace. Gary and Derek discuss their real deal: Derek will hand over the rebuilt factory to him as his property and his debt with Rick will be written off. Cast Regular cast *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Carla Connor - Alison King *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *James Bailey - Nathan Graham *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne Guest cast *Alina Pop - Ruxandra Porojnicu *Support Worker - Marie Ekins *Jo Lafoe - Marnie Baxter *Derek Milligan - Craige Els Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and yard *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Roy's Rolls *Jamila House *Trim Up North *Unknown street Notes *A customer in Roy's Rolls is uncredited although he has a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sarah incurs the wrath of her staff over Gary’s Underworld plan; and Maria tries to comfort Emma. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,380,848 viewers (4th place). Category:2019 episodes